Some Alone Time
by NinjaGirl1117
Summary: Even the mighty and wise begin to question their motives and morals. After a major battle Obi-Wan explores his nagging questions that have always been there...


**Author's Note: It was fun writing Obi-Wan I feel like he's a hard character because he tries to be a perfect Jedi, but also has a capacity to love that he learned from Anakin. Now for the story, Enjoy!**

* * *

Obi-Wan overlooked a creek that flowed down towards a river. There was no sound but, the water streaming down the creek, and creatures of the night roaming about. Battle noises did not plague this area like the sound of blaster fire and screams of innocent men being shot down. Sitting on his knees on top of a flat rock he gazed at the reflection of the moon in the creek. It was a full moon and, the sky was full of stars. The stars shone bright and twinkled in the dark almost like small flashlights. It was so different, peaceful and, for a couple minutes it made him forget about the war, why he was there, and even the Jedi. The Jedi have been his whole life he has known nothing but, the Jedi. So much so that looking at the stars just made him realize how small he was in this huge galaxy. His gaze was so caught up in looking up at the sky he barely noticed someone approaching him.

A string of huttnese curses was heard behind him, and he turned to see his former apprentice rubbing his forehead which was red from a branch. He chuckled softly before turning back to look at the sky full of stars.

"Are you sure it's safe to be out here alone Master?" Anakin questioned shifting from foot to foot as if anxious to do something. Anakin had always thought with his lightsaber, rushing into things without a plan. They certainly both had their flaws despite the media going on and on about how they were practically invisible. They both balance each other whether it is out on the battlefield or battle strategy.

"I'm quite cable of taking care of myself Anakin," Obi-Wan responded softly not turning his head still looking up. How could people not look at this sight and be taken aback? Of course, there had been a time when he merely took things like this for granted.

"You should come back to camp. Rex and Ahsoka are celebrating our victory you should join us." Anakin offered as he began waving his hand in front of his face trying to get rid of the annoying bugs flying right in front of his face. Obi-Wan had always taken heart whenever men were lost. Then again so did he.

"No thank you Anakin," Obi-Wan answered almost seeming far away. Anakin sighed. The war changed everybody and as much as he wished it didn't it changed both him and Obi-Wan. Knowing that Obi-Wan was not going to come with him, Anakin walked to where Obi-Wan was sitting and sat down. Setting his sight on where his former master's eyes were caught, he asked.

"Why do you separate yourself from everyone after battles?" Looking at all the stars he then glanced towards Obi-Wan who met his eyes. Anakin knew that he wasn't a healer but, he wanted Obi-Wan to know that he would always be there for him, no matter what.

"I just need some alone time after." Obi-Wan voiced. His eyes looking at the ground almost as if trying to avoid Anakin's gaze. What troubled Anakin was everyone thought that the "High General Kenobi" was invincible. But in truth his best friend was like any human out there, he was hurt from losing friends and doing things he thought he would never do. He came to the conclusion that war turned people into things they weren't. Sighing out loud he looked down at the water flowing in front of him.

"You're doing the best you can, you can't save everyone." Anakin gently conveyed, knowing it was a touchy subject for both of them. Obi-Wan moved his hand to rub his eyes, and pinch the bridge of his nose. It was sweet that Anakin was trying to help but, he knew that Anakin too thought about this.

"Yes...that's the problem, isn't it? I just feel like we Jedi should be able to help more." Obi-Wan confessed. His blue-green hazel eyes became clouded, and Anakin could have sworn he saw a tear stream down his former master's face. Frustration soon appeared across Obi-Wan's face and Anakin could very much relate to the feeling of being powerless to save people. That was their job after all right? Yet they seemed to be having trouble. Anakin guessed that really how the Jedi got in this war. Well, that's what Palpatine had told him, expressing that the Jedi should have never got involved.

"Do you ever wonder what the war is doing to the Jedi?" Anakin regarded for a moment. He summoned a stick to his hand using the force and started examining it like it was the most interesting thing he'd ever seen. Even though Obi-Wan would normally penalize Anakin for using the force freely but, right now he was in no mood to.

Anakin's hands were sweating since he had been nervous to ask his former master about it. Especially since Obi-Wan seemed like the perfect Jedi and would probably give him a lecture. Except what Obi-Wan surprised him.

"All the time." The Jedi Master answered immediately as if it was in his thoughts day in day out.

"I guess nobody is perfect." Anakin expressed as he threw the stick into the water and, watched it flow down the river. Wiping the bark off his hands on to his pants he pushed his hair back. It had gotten very long after his knighting since he had let it grow, and the war didn't give him an opportunity to cut it. His hair wasn't the only thing that had changed since he knighting. Moving his hand down to his scar. He had been so grateful that he did not lose his eye that day. Obi-Wan had been extra worried for him and even stayed with him at the hospital despite his distaste for hospitals.

"No. no one is." Obi-Wan said breaking the silence. As he too watched the creek.

"You know, you don't have to go through this alone. We're all here for you...I'm here for you Obi-Wan." Anakin said, his blue eyes sparkling with worry and concern for his friend. He stood up and offered his hand. Obi-Wan looked towards his friend, taking Anakin's hand he pulled himself up.

"Thank you Anakin, it means the world to have someone to lean on." He said wistfully. Wishing his former apprentice didn't have to be born into a war, no one should, but he stood strong. Even when he didn't himself, Anakin always seemed to help him up.

"That's what friends are, I'll be here for you Obi-Wan, no matter what" Anakin declared as they turned to walk back to their campsite. Both knew that friend was not the word to describe their relationship but, brother was a dangerous word to say especially being Jedi. His lips curving into a small smile glad that his friend was feeling better. He wished it wasn't this way, he too had moments like this. It was just wrong being only twenty years old, and fighting in a war. Except he could never think this way he had to stay strong for others like Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, and Padme. Just thinking of Padme gave him a reason to go on. He understood for some people he was their reason. For that, he went on. Obi-Wan followed Anakin through the makeshift path Anakin had made when he found Obi-Wan.

Back to the galaxy where the war raged on. Yet, Obi-Wan kept this special moment in his head. The quiet and peace at the creek, this is what he was fighting for. With that in mind, he would continue to fight, to fight for peace in the galaxy.

The End

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys like this it was a touching moment that popped into my mind.**

 **As always review!**


End file.
